one hell of a game
by joey'sbaby
Summary: Dean and sam looks into a video game that kills people one by one as they die in the game. It's a fanfiction of supernatural and stay alive


One hell of a game

Supernatural fan fiction

"Sam, Sam, Sam" Jessica said. Sam looked up and saw Jessica on the ceiling covered in blood. Sam moved back as Jessica burst into flames.

"No, jess!" Sam yelled. Sam ran out of the house and watched as the whole place started to burn down.

"Sam! Wake up!" Dean yelled. Sam jumped up from the bed and went across the room to put his shirt back on. "Sam what did you dream about?" Dean asked as he got up to go walk over to Sam's computer.

"Lollipops and candy canes" Sam said with a smirk as he turned around to face his brother.

"You dreamt about Jessica again didn't you?" Dean asked as he was looking for the F.B.I website. Sam said nothing as he walked into the bathroom. "You have to talk about it sometime" he said as he went back to the computer. "Well anyway here look at this. In the pass week there has been a lot of deaths dealing with this game stay alive. And get this you know the legend about Elizabeth Bathory where she killed all these girls and bathe in their blood. Well this video game is based on her whole life and when they struck the crazy bitch and held her in her own tower. She sworn she would be back." Dean said as he pushes the computer over to Sam on the other side of the table.

"So what you thinking that she came back and now she's killing them after they die in the game" Sam said as he researched on the game stay alive.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We have to get our hands on that game" Dean said as he got up and walked over to Sam's jacket to get some money out. "I'm going to go find a copy of that game and you search more on that countless bitch" he said as he walked out the door. Sam started researching on the countless and the game stay alive. It didn't take to long until he found some info on the bitch. He took out his cell phone and dialed dean's number.

"Hey did you find anything?" Dean asked as he was looking through all the games. There was silence for a moment while Sam was scrolling down the page to find the text.

"Yeah, it looks like the way you would die in the game, that's the way you would die in reality. And get this the only way you can send back from where she came from is to summon her spirit back into her body and then you have to burn the bitch's blood." Sam said as dean started to get frustrated with this job. "And this game stay alive is an underground game there has only been one made." He said.

"You're kidding so now we have to find the dumb asses that have this game before we can send the bitch back to hell." Dean said as he was getting back into his car. "Well I'm on my way back to the hotel room get everything packed so we can get going as fast as we can. We need to get this game into our hands before she has the chance to kill anyone else.

"Yeah I know dean. It looks like the recent killings have been in Burkitsville, Indiana." Sam said as he looks through all the papers. "Dean haven't we been there before?" Sam asked as he sat the papers down on the floor of the car.

"That's the town we went to go check out why the scarecrow was killing everyone that broke down on that road. I thought if we burned that tree the town was suppose to die" Dean said as he put his acdc cd.

"I thought so too. it said that the tree was what had been keeping the town alive so if we burned it, the should of died Dean maybe" Sam said as he grabbed their fathers journal in the back seat and started flipping through the pages.

"Maybe what? What are you looking for?" Dean asked. Sam didn't answer as he was looking through the journal. Sam stopped on a page that had a drawing of a tree on it that had the town Burkitsville, Indiana under it. "What is it Sam?" he asked as he turned down the music for a minute.

"Dean Look at this tree, it's different from the one we burned down" Sam said. Dean pulled over to the side of the road. Dean grabbed their dad's journal out of Sam's hands. Dean looks at it for a while and notices what's different. "What's different about this tree?" he asked.

"There's a symbol of a pentagon on the side. The tree we burned didn't have one, so we burned the wrong tree. That tree must be the cause of everything that happens there" Dean said as threw the journal in the back seat and turned back on the road.

"So now we have to find the game, kill countless, and burned the right tree this time. Damn we have a lot to do" Sam said as he took out one of his cd to listen to. Before he could put his cd in dean grabbed it and threw it out the window.

"Who listens to this crap? Here's some good music" Dean said as he popped in his Acdc cd again. Dean started singing along to the song highway to hell. "I'm on the highway hell" he started singing. "Oh come on Sammy you know you love this song" dean said.

"Stunt up you're an asshole you know that" Sam said as he turned to look outside the window. "And don't call me Sammy" he yelled.

"Aw…is Sammy pissed at me? Come here and give your big brother a hug" dean said sarcastically. He took his hands off the wheel and started leaning towards Sam to give him a hug.

"Dean keep your hands on the wheel. I'll whether not die this way!" Sam yelled. Sam then pushes Dean away from him. Dean puts his hands back on the wheel while having a big smirk across her face.

"Oh I wouldn't wreak my car. It's my baby, I would die for this car" Dean said. Sam and Dean started laughing. "I have a obsession with this car it's not my fault." He said with a smile.

"You need help. Actually you need a lot of help Dean" Sam said and shook his head he turned and started looking out the window. "You know I still can't dads gone I miss him so much I keep having a dream about the time he died" he said as he still kept looking out the window as he shed a tear.

"I know, but at least he not wasting his time trying to find the demon that killed mom anymore. Just remember that" Dean said. Sam shook his head. "So what is the name of this town again?" he asked. Sam looked though the papers to find the towns name again.

"The town of Burkitsville in Indiana. You should remember that's where we had the scarecrow killing everyone." Sam said as throwing the paper and their dad's journal back on the floor of the car. "Hey dean wasn't that the turn off for Burkitsville?" Sam asked. Dean looked back and saw the sign that said the Burkitsville turn off.

"Damn why didn't you tell me before I passed it" Dean yelled and did a u turn.

"Dean that's against the law" Sam yelled and punched dean in the arm as hard as she could.

"So laws are meant to be broken" Dean said and started laughing, but of course Sam didn't start laughing. "Oh come on Sammy have a sense a humor. Loosen up" Dean said as he punched him back.

"Let's stop here and get some gas for the car, then maybe I can ask some questions around the place to see who knows about this game stay alive." Sam said. Dean pulled into the gas station and started filling up the tank while Sam went to go get some answers that could lead them to this game stay alive.

"Sam, let's go I would like to get to the town before its too late" Dean yelled as he got back in to the car. Sam came just a few moments later, then dean wanted him too. "What the hell took you so long and did you get the beer?" he asked. Sam gave dean a smirk and got in the car.

"I was trying to get some information on this video game unlike you and what are you talking about what beer. You didn't tell me to buy any beer" Sam said as he threw the tag he had on.

"Sammy…Sammy…when you are gone that long you at less should get some damn beer. God Sammy how bad are you?" Dean said. As he turned the key to start the car and they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Dean you disappoint me" Sam said and turned back to look out the window again. "dean did you never thought about a life outside of this?" Sam asked as he turned to dean.

"What? Outside of hunting down demons and killing the mother fucker's off" Dean said and stopped to think for a moment.

"Yeah. If mom and dad didn't get killed by that demon would you still of chose this life for yourself." Sam asked as they finally made it to the town.

"Um…hell yea theirs nothing else better then knowing you killed another motherfucking demon." Dean said as he turned to Sam and smiled.

"Motherfucking isn't a word dumb ass" Sam said as he smiled and started laughing. He started to get his stuff picked up as dean pulled into a hotel.

"Yeah so what I make up and say what words I want to" Dean said as he got out the car to go check them both in.

"Dean are we actually suppose to stay here. In this dump" Sam said as dean stunt the door on his face.


End file.
